


Stubborn

by theslymaknae



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theslymaknae/pseuds/theslymaknae
Summary: Park Jihoon is a pain in the ass when he's sick, his stubbornness doesn't help. Kang Daniel stepped in.





	1. Chapter 1

 

_“I said shut up, Daehwi.”_

And that was our Park Jihoon. The jeojang guy with a smile brighter than the sun, who, apparently, turned into mr. grumpypants when he’s sick. Ignoring the gasps around him, Jihoon hurriedly grabbed his poncho and headed to their van. The attitude earned a nasty eye from both Ong Seongwoo and Jisung, who were shaking their heads in disagreement.

“I got him, go check on Daehwi.” Daniel stepped and assured Jisung with a small smile. Daniel happened to know that Jihoon was currently having a fever. He also happened to know how Jihoon acts when he’s sick. He walked towards their van, but seeing that Jihoon had covered himself and curled in the front seat, he stopped.

He chose to go back to his other bandmates instead, explaining the situation to Ong and Jisung to prevent future misunderstanding.

* * *

 

**Wannaone group chat**

02:16 a.m

_ParkJihoon : cold noodles are not_

_ParkJihoon : I am cold noodles_

_ParkJihoon : When is summer cold_

 

Daniel glanced at his phone, sighing at the upcoming random texts. Jihoon was still awake and it’s already two in the morning _. This is not good for his health,… or lack thereof._

He climbed down from his top bunk, careful not to wake Sungwoon up. Daniel could feel Jihoon side eyed him from his bed, but the younger chose to stay quiet. That was, before Daniel took his phone away.

“What the hell, Daniel?” the younger groaned in annoyance. His voice hoarse and low. “Give it back.” Jihoon hissed through gritted teeth. The younger’s frail attempt to salvage his phone would be funny to Daniel, if not for the fact that Jihoon was coughing and obviously struggling with his fever. (seriously, even with the dim lighting of their room, Daniel could see how flushed Jihoon’s face was)  

“You’re sick, go to sleep.” The older answered sternly, pocketing Jihoon’s phone. Daniel stepped in to put his hands on the younger’s forehead, only to be caught midway by an angry Jihoon.

“The fuck you doing? I’m fine. Give me my phone back.”

“Man you’re seriously burning, at least 40 degrees judging from your palm.”

“Even doctors don’t measure body temperature from palms. Fuck off.”

Daniel chose to ignore the younger’s choice of word and leaned forward, touching his forehead to Jihoon’s. He flinched at the warmth before shaking his head.

“Yep, definitely burning. Go to sleep now, Jihoonie.” He sighed, pinning Jihoon to his bed and tucked him in. “Don’t you dare moving, unless you want me to kiss you.”

* * *

 

Daniel was awaken by the sound of his alarm. It was a cheery 8 a.m Saturday morning and boy, was he glad it’s their day off. He peeked through the edge of his bed to see that Jihoon was still in a deep slumber. He also noticed that his other roommates were gone already, probably grabbing some breakfast or watching TV.

It took him almost three minutes to be fully awake. He stopped to check on Jihoon before making his way to the kitchen, greeting Minhyun who was reading lazily on the sofa.

“Hyung, do we have antipyretics?” he asked,

“Yea. Jisung hyung keeps all the medicines on the top shelf,” Minhyun answered, pointing at the shelves with his jaw. “Is Jihoon okay?”

“He slept really late last night,” Daniel shook his head, “But he’s okay now, his fever subdued, even though it’s not completely gone. I’ll have him drink some meds.” He continued while reaching for the medicine cabinet.

“Make sure he drinks a lot of water, niel-ah. Minki got sick often and the doctors always told me to make sure he’s well hydrated.” Minhyun added before putting off his books. “I’ll tell the maknaes to keep quiet, make sure Jihoon sleeps a lot.”

Daniel smiled thankfully at the lead vocalist.

* * *

 

Jihoon was half awake when Daniel entered the room.

“Oh, glad you’re awake. Here, take some medicine.”

“No,”

“Figured you’d say that. Well, I’m not giving up,” Daniel sang, sitting himself on the edge of Jihoon’s bed. Jihoon rolled away.

“Take your meds.”  

“No.”

“Jihoon.”

_“Daniel.”_

“Stop mocking me,”

“Stop bothering me.” the older laughed. Park Jihoon is one stubborn child and Daniel found that so endearing.

“You’re effin sick, Jihoon-ah. Take your meds now or else..”

Jihoon scoffed, turning his head to peek at Daniel. “Or what? You’re gonna make me?”

“Exactly.”

With that, Kang Daniel plopped the pills into his mouth. His hands went to reach Jihoon’s sides and rolled him on his back. Daniel grinned before capturing Jihoon’s pout and transferred the pills. He felt Jihoon gasped at the sudden intrusion.

“You better sit up straight when swallowing your meds so you won’t get choked. I’ll leave your water here.

Make sure to drink a lot, those pills are awfully bitter.” Daniel gestured at the table before leaving Jihoon with his water and his thoughts.

* * *

 

Jihoon didn’t leave the room until after one, when he groggily asked Jisung for some rice and finished his lunch quietly. He had dropped yesterday’s hostility towards Daehwi and even smiled at the little guy. He left his plates in the dishwasher, meekly thanking Jisung before going back to his room. That was the sadly the only time Jihoon spoke to anyone. He spent the rest of the day curled in his bed or sitting near the window, doing nothing.

“Daniel hyung, could you check on Jihoon? He didn’t take his medicines and won’t talk to anyone.” Jinyoung asked.

* * *

 

Since his bed was empty, Daniel knew that the sick boy would be sitting on the balcony, watching the sun go down in between tall buildings.

“Jihoon-ah,” He smiled, plopping himself next to Jihoon. The boy didn’t spare him a glance.

“Go away, Daehwi.” He muttered, burying his face deeper into his plushie.

Daniel held in the groan that usually follows after witnessing Jihoon being cute.

“You know I’m not Daehwi,”

“Then go away too, _not-daehwi_.”

The elder laughed, “Now,now, Jinyoung told me that you haven’t had your medicine and that you ignored him when you told him to.”

“And why should I listen to Jinyoung?” Jihoon rolled his eyes, shifting himself to that he’s sitting further away from Daniel.

“Hmm.. let’s see, I don’t know, winkdeep?”

“Just because we’re a duo doesn’t mean that I would listen to him. Besides, Jinyoung is younger than me and he should just leave me alone.” Jihoon basically rapped his answer, flat and fast. The hint of annoyance in his tone was prominent.

“Then would you listen to me?” Daniel asked playfully, leaning closer to Jihoon. “We’re Nielhoon aren’t we?”

Jihoon glared at him.

“Winkniel.”

“What?”

“We’re winkniel. My name comes first.” The younger said as-a-matter-of-factly. “And no, we can be whatever the name is and I’m still not leaving. Why don’t you mind your own business and leave me alone?”

The older just shook his head. Thinking that if Jihoon would play out the stubborn card then, fine, Daniel had some too in his deck. He smirked as he lifted an easy weight on his arm, plopping an angry Park Jihoon into his frame as he carried him downstairs.

An angry screech followed soon after, Jihoon spewing malice and raising his voice to a laughing Kang Daniel.

“Daniel I swear, put me down this instant!” he hissed, words laced with venom.

“No can do. Seriously Jihoon-ah, I can feel your fever. You need to stop being stubborn and sleep.”

“Put me down or I’ll bite you.”

“Well, dreams come true.”

Jihoon may be feverish, but it was certainly not his fever that painted his face red.

_“What the fuck, you pervert.”_

* * *

 

Daniel made sure Jihoon had taken his meds and finished his dinner before leaving him to get some rest. He had planned to sleep with the younger when Jisung raised a finger and dragged him away, saying that they don’t need another member getting sick and forced him to bunk with Minhyun.

He tossed and turned the whole night around, earning a playful smack from Minhyun, threatening to roll him in a blanket.

“I get that you’re worried, but it’s just a light fever, Daniel. You’re exaggerating,” The tall vocalist shook his head. He ignored the nasty side-eye Daniel was currently giving him.

“You’re in no position to talk; you act like the building is on fire every time Minki sneezes.” Daniel retorted, half grumbling-half smiling.

“It’s different, Minki is my baby.”

“Jihoon is my baby too..”

Minhyun raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

The blonde laughed, “He may act hostile, but trust me, he likes it when I took care of him.”

“You’re so full of yourself; stop hanging out with Ong so much.”

* * *

 

 

 

 


	2. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is shit honestly asdnddnmfuew im sorry

Jihoon groaned as sunrays pierced his eyes, it must’ve been sometime past 10 for the sun to peek through the curtain and shot straight at Jihoon and Minhyun’s shared bunkbeds. He glanced around to find a bowl of something (Cereal? Or porridge if Minhyun feels like cooking), a glass of water, and some medicine. He didn’t even have to think hard to know who had brought him breakfast. He placed his hand to check on his temperature, all good. Voice still a bit hoarse but he felt better nonetheless. _Thanks to Daniel who stubbornly insisted him to take his medicines_.

_Kang Daniel._

Thinking about Daniel made his head (and heart) hurt, and his stomach churned from all the butterfly wings. Jihoon hated that.

He hated how Daniel could casually kiss him and remain unfazed.

He especially hated the way Daniel continued to make him feel all sorts of things, yet remain unaffected himself.

Kang Daniel’s way too composed, while Park Jihoon is a mopping mess. He hated that a lot. (Jihoon knew that ‘hate’ is a strong word, but one needed a strong word to describe a strong feeling, right?)

* * *

 

He was greeted by Jisung as soon as he stepped out of his room. The eldest was looking through their bookshelf.

“Feeling better, Jihoon?”

“Yes, hyung. Thank you.” Jihoon answered, smiling slightly.

“Finished your breakfast?”

He nodded, showing the empty bowl he’s carrying.

“Good then, I’m glad you’re feeling better already.” Something in Jisung’s tone reminded him of how he had acted towards his bandmates during the last two days, and that didn’t sound good.

He had undoubtedly said something rude and unpleasant towards Daniel and the rest of his hyung, probably snapped once or twice towards Daehwi and Jinyoung as well. Completely unnecessary of course, but unavoidable. Jihoon knew how irritable he could be when he’s not feeling well.

Embarassed, he just nods meekly. Oh boy, he would sure have a conversation with the mother of the group later.

* * *

 

Maybe it was the fact that it was already 9.30 and Jihoon wasn’t even up yet, or maybe it was something else completely, but Daniel couldn’t help but to worry. He kept pacing back and forth on their kitchen, looking up expectantly whenever someone came into the kitchen.

He only nodded at Woojin’s ‘he’s fine hyung he’s still sleeping,’ and Minhyun’s ‘I checked his temp earlier, his fever had gone down,’, not really satisfied until a certain brown head told him so directly. Jisung had asked the other to not bother Jihoon and let him sleep, thus preventing Daniel from barging in the younger’s room and stared at him till he woke up. (That didn’t sound creepy at all in Daniel’s head)

“Ah.. Daniel-hyung,”, came a voice from the doorframe. Park Jihoon was standing there, all tousled hair and blushing face. He stared down at the empty bowl in his hand.

“Morning Jihoon, Feeling better?” Daniel beamed.

The younger gave him a small nod, but all in all avoiding Daniel’s eyes. As the older raised his hand to Jihoon’s forehead, the younger dodged.

“I’m fine. Please stop doing that.” He said.

Jihoon quickly placed the empty bowl on the sink, he wanted to wash it but he honestly couldn’t stay in the same room with Daniel, not with how he had acted toward the older the past few days.

 “And..uh.. Thank you, for taking care of me, but please, never do it again.” He said quickly, before dashing off the kitchen.

 

As the younger left the kitchen, Daniel let out the breath he had been holding in and letting himself slump down the kitchen counter, groaning.

“What was that?” came a familiar voice, “And what’s with you?” Ong Seongwoo threw him a weird glance.

"Fuck, Ong, he’s so cute" Daniel anwered, not bothering to lift his head from the cold marble surface. He could feel his cheek heating up and the last thing he’d want to see is Seongwoo’s judging face.

“Why am I friends with so many pathetic people?” He heard Seongwoo muttered.

“Because you’re just as pathetic,” Another voice chipped in. “Daniel, move. I need to use the sink and your shoulder’s in the way.”

“I can’t, Minhyun. My legs gave up.” He sighed, turning his face sideways to meet Minhyun’s questioning gaze.

“Jihoon happens,” He groaned. “He has this… magpie nest again on his hair, and he’s grumbling at me. You can’t blame a man for not being able to take in that much cuteness this early in the morning.”

Minhyun shared a weird look with Seongwoo before placing his plate in the sink, proceeding to grab a seat next to the latter.

“Why are you so pathetic?”

Daniel gasped, holding his chest in fake annoyance. “To hear such thing from Hwang Minhyun, I’m _shooketh”_ He said, dramatically slumping back to the sink (“Why is he always blocking the sink I need to work,” – Hwang Minhyun, 2017)

Seongwoo laughed, playfully kicking him in the shin as he waddled to the fridge, grabbing what looks like daehwi's vitamin drink and gulped it in one go.

“I told you, Hyun. He’s a mess.”

“Yeah, stop acting all mighty and prince-like while in fact your legs are shaking.” Minhyun chipped in. Daniel stuck out his tongue at the duo.

 

_“Screw you two,”_


End file.
